Misunderstandings Lead to Misery
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: A misunderstanding shakes everyone on board the ArchAngel, hearts are broken and friendships are shattered Ten years later, a new crisis emerges that brings everyone back together. Will this crisis mend what's been broken or will it all remain the same?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gundam Seed, this includes the characters. They are only appeasing my amusement.

_A/N: There's not much to say about this one at the moment, only that this takes place after the final battle in Gundam Seed. All occurrences are the same, such as deaths and whatnot. Everyone is currently aboard the Archangel, with the exception of Cagalli who had returned to Orb. All the Gundam's are fixed._

_Now that that is over with, please enjoy the following chapter._

Prologue

Deep within the confines of the Archangel, Kira Yamato's eyes snapped open. Confusion quickly clouded his eyes as he struggled to find the cause of his awakening. He found no signs of immediate danger, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was incredibly wrong. Pulling himself from his bed, he quickly exited the room, ignorant of the fact he was wearing only his boxers.

Once out his room, he quietly walked down the corridor, listening for any signs of danger. About to give up on his search, he stopped when the sound of quiet sobbing reached his ears. Looking around, he found the noises coming from the captain's quarters.

Walking to the door, he quietly knocked as he softly asked, "Miss Murrue?"

He got no response, so he took that as a sign that she wanted to be left alone. About to turn around and head back to his room, a soft clicking sounded above the quiet sobbing.

Eyes widening in horror, Kira swiftly disabled the locking code and burst into the room. Sitting upon her bed, clad in a T-shirt and her skimpy underwear, Murrue had tears coursing down her cheeks from closed eyes as she slowly put a gun to her head.

"MISS MURRUE!" Kira shouted as he launched himself at her.

Her eyes snapped open a second before Kira was upon her. Crashing to the floor of her cabin, Kira quickly snatched the gun from her and threw it to the other side of the room. Sitting astride her hips, he pinned her hands to the floor above her head as she struggled.

"No! Please!" she pleadingly sobbed.

Murrue's struggling increased as she tried to free herself from his harsh grip. Trying to maintain his balance, Kira clamped his thighs around her hips. However, the struggle was lost when she suddenly arched, throwing him forward.

With a surprised cry, his lips crashed into hers just as the door opened.

END

_A/N: Who just opened the door? How will they react? All those answers and more in the installment. On another note I would like to add… This is NOT in anyway going to end up a Murrue/Kira story. All reviews are appreciated as long as there are no flames. Until next time, bai bai!_


	2. Over Reacting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gundam Seed, this includes the characters. They are only appearing my amusement.

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please don't be mad at me! It will get better, I promise! Anyway, onto the chapter!_

Chapter 1: Over Reacting

_With a surprised cry, his lips crashed into hers just as the door opened._

Surprised gasps sounded from the doorway as Kira ripped his lips from Murrue's. Looking to his left, he found Athrun and Lacus staring at them in horror. As he looked down, Kira realized why. He was still sitting astride Murrue in only his boxers while she was also wearing minimal clothing. Their faces were flushed from the small altercation they had just endured.

Throwing himself off her, he shouted, "It's not what it looks like!"

Tears gathered in Lacus's eyes, "How could you Kira… After all we've been through!"

Kira watched as she turned and ran from the room. Scrambling to his feet, he tried to go after her only to end up on the floor in pain. Holding his hand to his throbbing cheek, he looked up into Athrun's furious gaze.

"Athrun..." Kira tried to explain.

"You are despicable! Not only did you cheat on Lacus, you took advantage of Miss Murrue's pain! You no longer exist to me! I never want to see you again!" Athrun yelled at he took off after Lacus himself.

Tears pooled in Kira's eyes as he watched his best friend turn from him. Feeling a touch upon his shoulder, he looked over to find Murrue looking at him in sadness.

"Kira I-," she began.

Shaking her hand off, he stood and clenched his fists as his chest constricted with pain, "Don't… Just don't."

Without looking back, Kira took off from the room, ignoring Murrue's shout of his name. Rushing through the ship, he quickly made his way to the hanger, ignoring peoples shouts as well as his state of undress. Safely within the Freedom, he finally allowed his tears to fall.

He hadn't done anything wrong. They should have known him better than that! They were supposed to be his friends! He wasn't even given a chance to explain himself! Anger and hate swelled within him as his eyes grew cold.

Powering up the Freedom, he got through the systems check before a face popped up on the communication screen, "Kira! What are you doing in the Freedom!"

With a grim smile, he said, "I'm sorry Miriallia."

"Kira! Please Kira!" she started shouting as he closed down the com-link.

Turning on the external speaker he told the engineers, "Get out of here, I'm launching."

Suddenly Athrun appeared in the hanger, "You have no rights to that machine!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, more tears slipped from behind his closed lids, "If you do not get out of here, I will not be responsible for your deaths when I force open this hangar."

Moving the Freedom to the hangar doors, he raised his beam rifle. Glancing at the screens, he noticed everyone had vacated the hangar. Firing the beam rifle, Kira blasted a hole big enough for his Gundam to fit through. As he took off, his sensors went off.

Looking behind him, he was mildly shocked to see the Justice launching itself as well. He had expected, on some level, that Athrun would try to stop him… But he would not be stopped this time.

Athrun's voice came over the international channel, "Give up Yamato! That machine is no longer yours! Lacus has revoked your right to pilot it. I will destroy it before I let you have it!"

A harsh laugh forced itself from Kira. He then quietly spoke, "Just let me go… You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me…About how much I mean to you. I will disappear from your life, you will never see me, hear from me or about me… That I can promise you."

"Yamato!" Athrun screamed as he launched the Justice at the Freedom.

With a cold glare, Kira activated his beam sabers and swiftly cut the legs from the Justice. With a flick of his wrist, the sabers cut through the neck and arms of the mobile suit, effectively disabling it (_a/n: like in the episode where Kira is trying to get Cagalli but Athrun tries to stop him)_.

With one last look at the broken remains, Kira left his heart there on the battlefield.

END

_A/N: A sad end to this chapter… This could probably never happen but in my twisted world of Gundam Seed, it could. Kira is going to disappear for now, but I promise he will be back. The next chapter is the confrontation between Athrun, Lacus, and Murrue. I hope you come back! Please review, it's nice to know my imagination is appreciated._


	3. Misunderstanding Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gundam Seed, this includes the characters. They are only appearing for my amusement.

A/N: As promised, here is the confrontation between Murrue, Athrun, and Lacus. Please enjoy. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. I promise, the next chapter will be longer!

A/N2: I will be out of the state for awhile due to a family emergency and will not have access to the internet. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will endeavor to have a chapter to update when I get back. Gomen mina!

Chapter 2: Misunderstanding Explained

Murrue watched in silent horror as Kira swiftly destroyed the Justice before fleeing without a backward glance. It was all her fault. Closing her eyes, she berated herself harshly for her weakness. Before long, she heard the door of the bridge slide open. Opening her eyes, she turned to see Athrun holding and consoling a distraught Lacus.

"Athrun… Lacus," she began.

Athrun's eyes snapped to her in fury, "We don't want to hear it. You are so selfish! Mwu died so you decided to go after Kira! Did going after Kira and ripping apart his and Lacus's relationship make you feel better about your own destroyed relationship!"

"That's not what happened!" Murrue yelled with tears in her eyes.

As Athrun opened his mouth to shout at her some more, Lacus laid her hand on his arm as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks, "I would like to know what happened… I wish to know why Kira betrayed what we had as I thought we were happy."

Flopping into the captain's chair, Murrue waited for them to stand before her once more, head held in her hands as she fisted her hair, "I was so… weak," ignoring Athrun's snort of disdain she continued, "Mwu… Mwu is… dead. I didn't want to live without him, he had become my everything… What you had walked in one was Kira saving me," taking another deep breath Murrue forged on with her explanation. "Kira saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life… He stopped me from ending my life. I had the gun to my head, ready to pull the trigger… But Kira stopped me. You walked in on him holding me down as I struggled to get to the gun… He lost his balance and fell forward. All you saw what Kira's desperate attempt to save someone who didn't deserve it," Athrun and Lacus' eyes widened as Murrue raised her head, glaring at them, "And you ran him off without even waiting for an explanation! He fought for all of you, through his own suffering and remorse, and this is how you repay him! Not even trusting him!"

"Murrue, I'm-" Lacus began.

"No! Don't even try to apologize to me! I don't need it! The one who needs you apology the most… Just ran away from all of us… And I doubt he will ever forgive us for this," Murrue murmured depressingly.

"What we're we supposed to think! We walked in on you two barely dressed and in a lip-lock!" Athrun defended their actions.

Glare back in place, Murrue stood and shouted, "It doesn't matter what you thought! It's called trust and understanding. It's about believing in someone enough to look past what's in front of you!" Murrue sat back down heavily and sadly continued, "Kira trusted all of us with everything he had; his mind, body, soul… and heart. Now… Now we have nothing."

Lacus sank to her knees, holding herself, "What have we done, Athrun?"

Athrun stared into space, looking in the direction that Kira had gone, "I think we just ruined the best thing that has ever existed on this earth… A pure heart."

END!

_So there it is, now Lacus and Athrun know the truth of what happened. I bet they feel horrible, as they should! Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! _

_In the next chapter, there is a new twist. I hope you all stay tuned to see what happens. Let me know what you think!_

**IgNighted**- I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Yes, Athrun will be making regular appearances throughout the story. He is one of the main characters and the cause of a lot of the conflicts within the story as I'm envisioning it at the movement. Don't worry, Athrun is here to stay! However, I would have to disagree with you on how fast Kira could kick Athrun's butt. In episode 37, about 18 minutes into the episode, Kira defeats Athrun in a matter of seconds in order to get to Cagalli when she is suffering from having the Orb forces fighting a battle when Orb is supposed to be against conflict. That's what I took that scene from. Also, thank you for adding me to

**ZGMF-XA-880Salvation**- I'm sorry the plot seems predictable. I thought of this story and started writing it a few years ago. I found it again and decided to continue on with the story. I hope you continue to read and that the plot has some twists that you will enjoy.

**Pri-Chan 1410**- I'm glad that you like the story. I will try to make the chapters longer. For some reason, no matter how hard I try, the first few chapters are always shorter than I would like them to be. I shall endeavor to rectify that as the plot continues. Also, thank you for the Story Alert add!

**Freedomknight**- Thank you for adding this story to you Favorites as well as adding the Story Alert.

**Blood Scarlet Dark**- Thank you for adding this story to you Story Alert.

**Matsumoto612**- Thank you for adding me to you Story Alert as well as to your Favorites!


	4. A Call for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Gundam Seed, this includes the characters. They are only appearing for my amusement.

A/N: This chapter has a very long time skip from when I last left Athrun, Lacus, and Murrue in space. In my mind, the time skip is roughly 10 years.

A Call for Help

Athrun stared at the pale blonde laying on the bed before him. She was dying and there was nothing he could do for her. She was literally withering away before his very eyes. It had been years, at first the degradation was slow but over the past few months it has accelerated. Her doctor estimated that she had a month or two to live, and that was stretching it.

She needed a bone marrow transplant and they couldn't find anyone who was a match for her. They had tested nearly everyone in ORB and so far, no one could help, not even himself. Even the scientists have tried to take samples of her remaining good marrow and making more of it, but so far the disease killing her marrow has seemed to take refuge in the samples, killing it before it could multiply.

"A-Athrun?" she questioned.

"Cagalli! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," he apologized with a soft smile as he took her hand gently in his.

Cagalli smiled ruefully, "Still thinking of how to save me?"

Athrun's eyes softened, "Don't be so pessimistic. We'll figure out a way to help you. I promise."

"I'm not pessimistic you dolt!" she shouted only to develop a coughing fit.

After the fit subsided, Athrun apologized once more, "I'm sorry Cagalli. I should know better than to get you riled up."

"Don't apologize, it was my own fault. I know you're trying to help and keep me cheered up and optimistic."

"I'm here for that but also because I care for you. You're like the little sister I never had. I… just wish there was more that I could do for you."

"It's quite alright… I'm grateful for all you've done for me. I just wish…" she trailed off as her eyes clouded slightly.

"What Cagalli? What is it that you want? Tell me and I promise to do everything in my power to grant it to you!" Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli only smiled and shook her head, "It was nothing, just a passing thought… I think I'm going to take a nap now. You go get something to eat, you need to take care of yourself as well."

Athrun nodded and stood. After making sure Cagalli was comfortable, he kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. As he went to close the door, he heard her whisper the one word, though infused with sadness, that filled him with hope…

"Kira…"

Closing the door softly, he hurried to the dining room to meet Lacus. Bursting into the room panting, he spotted Lacus taking a sip of tea. Rushing over to her as she put the cup down, he pulled her into a hug and twirled her around the room.

Laughing softly, Lacus asked him, "What in the world has gotten into you?"

Setting her down, he tried to curb his exuberance to tell her the news, but all he got out was, "Kira!"

Lacus sobered somewhat at the mention of the name. It had been a name that her and Athrun hadn't dared to utter in nearly ten years, it was nearly taboo. Just hearing the name made her heart clench.

Looking down, she had to ask, "What about him?"

Athrun knew that mentioning Kira would hurt Lacus, it hurt him as well. He had gone out of his way to try and forget the violet-eyed youth. Though Lacus had accused Kira of cheating on her, he himself was ultimately the cause of the man's departure. True to his word, the two had never heard or seen Kira since they had parted nearly ten years ago. But now, they needed him.

"Lacus, don't you understand?" At the sight of her blank look, he all but shouted, "Kira is Cagalli's brother!"

Lacus's eyes widened at the statement, "How could we have forgotten about that!"

Athrun looked guiltily to the side. He knew why. Just thinking the name drowned them both in guilt and shame. They had both put him out of their mind, never to be thought of again. They had gotten so good at ignoring the missing presence of their missing comrade.

"We need to find him, Lacus. We just need to!" Athrun pleaded.

"I know Athrun. His marrow would be a perfect match for Cagalli and could save her life… But how do we find him? He made it perfectly clear to us the last time we… spoke. He told us we would never hear of nor see him ever again."

"Lacus, we have kept Cagalli's deteriorating condition a secret from the masses for fear of a takeover when she is weak and unable to fight back. However, if we were to make an announcement over all the networks, Kira would surely hear it! He may… hate us, but he would never let his sister die if he could help it!"

"Oh Athrun, that's brilliant! We could get two things done with one action!"

At this Athrun was confused. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. Cagalli had to be their main priority.

"What do you mean Lacus?"

"Why, we could save Cagalli and reconcile our lost relationships with him!"

"Lacus! Cagalli's life is on the line here! She must be our first priority. Besides, if we try to confront him, he might leave before he can help Cagalli. I could never live with myself if that happened."

"Oh Athrun! That's not what I meant at all. You know the doctor said that the treatment would have to take place in several months of transfers. I was just thinking that if he came to help we could try to bend our broken bridges while he's here."

Athrun sighed softly. He used to love Lacus, and not only because of their arranged marriage. However, as the years went on, he found that she could be entirely selfish when she set her sights on something.

"Lacus… Kira wants nothing to do with us. We'll be lucky if he comes to help Cagalli knowing that we will be here. We must focus on Cagalli first!"

Lacus nodded solemnly as Athrun's desperation finally got through to her, "I understand Athrun… I'll… wait until Cagalli is better."

Athrun nodded and smiled, "Thank you Lacus… Now, we should set up a conference so we can get this on the way."

"Don't you think that we should ask Cagalli first?"

"No… She wouldn't want to inconvenience him. I think that's why she's never brought it up in either of presences before. I only just got the idea when she spoke his name when she thought I had left the room for her to take a nap. She might be mad at us… but, I would rather have her around to kick my ass."

"Alright, let's go to the media center. Do you want to do the talking?"

Athrun nodded, "Kira and I had been friends for… years, even as we fought against each other. I just hope our previous friendship and his love for Cagalli are enough to get him here."

With that, the two went to the media center and pleaded with the manager to allow them to make an announcement over all the broadcasting networks. They wanted to broadcast their message on the TV, on the radio, and through the communication waves in outer space. Finally the manage relented and got Athrun in make-up, which he protested fiercely about but relented, and behind a camera.

"Alright Athrun, do you know what it is you want to say?" the manager asked him.

Athrun nodded, "I have a general idea of what I want to say. It shouldn't take too long. I just hope it reaches who we want it to."

"Alright Athrun, we'll begin in 3...2.…1" and the manager signaled that Athrun was to begin talking.

"Hell everyone, I am Athrun Zala, one of the chief representatives of ORB. I have decided to make this broadcast as a final measure. Our beloved leader of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha, has taken ill. At first, we decided to keep her illness quiet as we believed a cure would readily be found. However, the truth has to be faced. Our beloved leader is seriously ill and no cure has yet to be found. We have exhausted all our resources in trying to cure her of this disease… But we were unsuccessful," at this Athrun has to pause to force the lump in his throat down and to keep the tears from falling.

After a few seconds he continued, "There is only one option left to us now. Ki-" Athrun choked on the name as a tear rolled down his cheek. Furiously swiping at the rebellious tear as even more rolled down his cheeks, Athrun looked dead into the camera and forged on, "Kira Yamato, I have no right to ask this of you, but if you are listening, please come to ORB. Your sister is dying and you are the only one left in the world that can save her life. Please Kira… don't let our differences affect your decision, your sister needs your help."

And with that, the request had been sent as the cameras shut off. There was hardly a dry eye in the room as the enormity of Cagalli's condition became known as well as the strong emotions that Athrun, a normally stoic man, had shown.

Athrun dried his tears and moved to Lacus. Nodding to her, the two returned to the dinning room at the royal house. Now all they could do was wait.

Meanwhile, in a neutral colony in outer space, blank violet eyes stared at the blank TV he had just shut off. At first, the appearance of his once friend did nothing to him. However, at hearing the news of his sister's condition, he couldn't help but feel something.

Sighing softly, he stood and moved to his dresser to pack some belongings. He couldn't let his dissolved friendships allow his sister to suffer. Before he could get too far into packing, the flapping of small wings was heard in the small apartment.

"Tori!" the small green bird chirped as it landed on his shoulder.

"Well Tori… looks like we're going to ORB again…"

END!

_Wow, that was the longest chapter yet! I am so proud of myself *pats self on back*. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think. _

**Pri-Chan 1410**- Yes, I know! How mean can Athrun and Lacus be! Then again, I made them that way so I already know ;) Kira will also change a lot once he comes into the story, which will be within the next 2 chapters. I hope it doesn't disappoint you, but this will definitely not be an Athrun/Lacus fic. Thank you so much for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**IgNighted**- I'm sorry if it seemed an overreaction but I didn't mean for the last chapter to seem like Kira tried to kill Athrun in any way. Like in episode 37 of Gundam Seed Destiny, all he was trying to do was get away. So in my mind he was just disabling the Justice. I'm sorry if that didn't come across clearly. In later chapters you will understand why Kira ran off without trying to explain to Athrun and Lacus about what really happened. I'm glad you liked the twist, and I hope the one in this chapter about Cagalli being terminally ill was another twist you will enjoy. I hope you continue to read the story and review, I enjoy you criticisms because they let me know that I need to be clearer when I write :D

**ZGMF-XA-880Salvation**- Yes, I forgot about it being the Saviour that Athrun was in, I didn't mean to sound impudent when I pointed out the scene. I just wanted to give you a reference as to why I thought Kira could beat Athrun so easily, given the right motivation. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but this one is a little longer, as will the next chapter be. And I'm sorry if you think I take too long thanking people, I just feel that I wouldn't be anywhere with these stories if no one commented on them, so I feel the need to thank them. But thank you for your criticisms, I will take them to heart :D

**Twillightfairy**- Thanks for the Story Alert add!

**Blood Scarlet Dark**- Here is the update, sorry I was gone so long. My family situation has resolved itself so I should be able to update sooner now.


	5. Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Seed. I am merely borrowing them and inflicting unknown amounts of pain upon them for my own guilty pleasure. Gomen Kira and Athrun!

A/N: Well, there isn't much to say about this chapter other than it's the next chapter of the story lol. In the later pages of this chapter is another explanation of what occurred at the beginning of the story from Athrun's point of view. I am sorry if it tedious but I do believe it needs to be done, so please stick with me. Also, this chapter is a little longer than the others, I hope you enjoy it!

I have been getting several comments on the pairing of this story, asking if it's a Lacus/Athrun or a Lacus/Kira story. _**This is a Kira/Athrun story as the characters chosen for this story implies.**_

Arrival

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed in anger.

Athrun winced at the decibel level of her scream. He knew that she would be angry that he broadcasted her condition to the entire world but the volume still made his ears ring.

"I'm sorry Cagalli," Athrun apologized, "I know you're upset that everyone now knows that you're ill… But I had to do something."

"Idiot! I don't care if people know that I'm sick! It was bound to get out somehow… But for you to call Kira out like that… You shouldn't have done that." Cagalli looked down sadly.

Athrun was thoroughly confused, "Huh? Why not? You're his sister!"

Cagalli's eyes filled with tears, "He won't come."

"What are you talking about! Of course he will! He won't let you die without trying to help!"

"He doesn't care about me Athrun… I haven't heard from him in ten years… No visits, no calls, no letters… Nothing… He's probably forgotten about me," Cagalli stated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Athrun pulled her into his arms as he rested his cheek upon the crown of her head, "How can you even say that you silly girl? It's not that he doesn't care about you. That's not why he hasn't come around. If it's anyone's fault that you haven't heard from him, it's mine."

Pulling back from him, Cagalli looked into his eyes, "Athrun… You still haven't told me why my brother ran off. You and Lacus have been keeping it from me for ten years… I want to know."

Athrun shook his head softly, "No Cagalli… It's something that concerns only Kira, Lacus, Murrue, and I."

As Cagalli went to protest, Lacus entered the room, "She deserves to know the truth Athrun… We can't hide it from her any longer. The truth will eventually come out if Kira arrives and it will need to be addressed before he leaves."

Athrun's lips pulled down into a frown. Lacus was truly beginning to annoy him with all her talk of making up with Kira. He did not call the other man there to make amends; his thoughts were only of getting Cagalli well. While he missed his best friend, he would not jeopardize Cagalli's health to win him back.

"Lacus…" Athrun warned softly.

"No Athrun, if you will not tell her, I shall," Lacus warned with a hard look in her lavender eyes.

Sighing softly, Athrun conceded defeat, "Please let us alone Lacus… I want to tell her on my own."

Once Lacus had retreated from the room, Athrun stood from the bed and paced around the room. He had never told Cagalli the truth because, in a way, it was like facing the situation all over again. He knew that she would be furious at them. Not only had their stupidity kept her brother away from her, but they had all hurt Kira with their insensitive words and actions. With a sigh, he stopped pacing and turn to Cagalli as she sat there patiently waiting for him to get his thoughts in order.

With a deep breath, Athrun began, "This… isn't an easy story for me Cagalli... It's actually something I've been desperately trying to forget," he closed his eyes as the pain-filled, betrayed look in Kira's violet eyes flashed through his mind.

"It's okay Athrun… Take your time. I actually just want to know so I can help fix it," Cagalli smiled as she titled her head slightly the side.

"Cagalli… You," he shook his head gently as he suppressed a chuckle.

"If I know my brother, he won't hold a grudge forever. You obviously did something to really hurt him but I'm sure if you apologize and work for his forgiveness, he will forgive you. You guys were best friends for years, no one in their right minds would let that go," Cagalli said as she endeavored to reassure her friend.

"I don't know Cagalli… I hurt him pretty bad. I let my anger get the best of me and I hurt him more than I've hurt anyone in my life,"

"Just tell him that you're sorry."

Athrun chuckled mirthlessly, "I don't think a simply sorry will fix this."

"Tell me what happened Athrun; I want to help you fix this. I know you are suffering from the absence of my brother. Share your burden with me."

With a soft sigh, Athrun walked back over the chair beside Cagalli's bed and seated himself. He closed his eyes softly as he endeavored to get his thoughts in order. He wasn't even going to begin to try to put himself in a good light in his tale. After all, he was the cause of everything that went wrong.

"I was the one who caused Kira to run off," seeing Cagalli go to protest, he quickly interrupted her, "No Cagalli, its true. I'll tell you what happened from my perspective and then fill you in on what occurred from Miss Murrue's perspective." After receiving a nod, he continued, "It was just after the war ended and we were all aboard the Arch Angel. Before we went to bed, Lacus and I needed to talk to Miss Murrue about when we were going to be headed to Orb. Both of us were anxious to get back so we decided to go in the middle of the night and see if she was still awake. I knocked on the door but we didn't get an answer. After I tried once again, Lacus and I were prepared to go our separate ways and get some sleep. However, we heard what sounded like a scuffle inside the room so I quickly overrode the lock code on the door. When the door slid open, all we saw was Kira sitting on top of Miss Murrue in his boxers while she was only in a thin shirt and her under garments."

"Kira would never do that to Lacus!" Cagalli interrupted in a shout, "He loved her with everything he was."

Shaking his head, Athrun asked softly, "May I continue?" After getting a nod, he proceeded with his tale, "As I said, that is what we saw when we first walked in. I won't blame it on anything other than sheer stupidity really, but the first thing that popped into Lacus and I's minds was that Kira and Miss Murrue were having an affair. I can tell by the look on your face that you think it's absurd that we ever thought that. I can tell you that it was. I've known Kira all my life, yes we have been enemies off and on throughout the war, but I know him inside and out. Thinking back on it, how we all acted was completely out of character. I could blame it on stress or lack of sleep but in the end, I acted wrongly."

"I won't yell at you… yet. I know there is more to the story, so please continue," Cagalli urged, barely keeping her temper in check.

Athrun nodded, "Of course. Lacus was the first to snap out of the stupor caused by walking in on such a scene. She was in tears as she asked Kira how he could go behind her back like that and be with Miss Murrue. He looked so shocked at the accusation and when Lacus went to run away, he made to go after her. I honestly don't truly remember acting, but before I knew it, I had punched Kira and knocked him down. I screamed at him, asking him how he could betray Lacus as well as taking advantage of Miss Murrue. I was just so furious at him!"

He stopped to take a couple deep breaths with his head down to push the guilt eating at him away. A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Cagalli. She looked at him with anger laced with understanding. She wasn't pointing fingers at anyone for the blame, all she wanted was answers.

"It's ok Athrun. It's in the past, calm yourself, there is no need to be angry," Cagalli soothed.

Athrun laughed mirthlessly, "I'm not angry… Just… Guilty."

"Either way, take some deep breaths and clear your head. I know it must be hard for you but… Please, continue," she soothed as well as pleaded.

After a few moments, Athrun continued to talk while staring out the window of Cagalli's room, "After I yelled at him, my first thought was to go find Lacus. However, before I could find her, the warning signals went off that someone was trying to launch a mobile suit. Still furious, I ran to the hanger as fast as I could only to find Kira already in the Freedom. I told him that he had no right to be in the Gundam. Over the intercom, he told us that he was leaving by forcing the hanger open and that everyone should be gone before he did. It seemed he had no intention of stopping his 'escape' even if someone did happen to be there. Everyone started running out to escape but I ran to the Justice and barely managed to get inside it before the hanger doors were blown off. Going after Kira was I could think about. I flew out after him and ordered him to stop, that Lacus revoked her permission for him to fly it and that I would destroy it first. He told me to go back, that we had all made it clear how we felt about him. He said that he would disappear from our lives, never to be heard or seen again. I will admit, I attacked Kira but he beat me in seconds, completely disabling the Justice. As I sat in my cockpit while waiting for them to come gather up the remains of Justice, I thought over what had happened and became even angrier. He had betrayed us and left us. His betrayal fueled my anger."

"It's ok Athrun; take a time out for a bit, I can tell that this tale is taking it out of you. Would you like something to drink or would you rather finish your narration?"

"No… If I don't get this all out now, I won't want to continue later… Now, as I said, I let my anger get the best of me after Kira defeated me when leaving. Due to that, when I went to the bridge with Lacus, I went off on Miss Murrue when I first saw her. However, after yelling at me, I finally got the story of what happened… Miss Murrue was… distraught over the death of La Flagga, as I'm sure anyone would be after the death of their lover. The night this all happened with Kira, Miss Murrue planned to kill herself," at Cagalli's gasp, he nodded, "She had the pistol cocked and loaded when Kira burst into the room. I suppose he sensed something wrong and when to check the rooms and that is when he found her. Apparently when he walked in, Miss Murrue already had the gun to her head and Kira leapt at her. They both fell off the bed and Kira took the gun from Miss Murrue and threw it somewhere in the room. Miss Murrue struggled with Kira as he straddled her as he endeavored to keep her away from the gun. From what Miss Murrue told us, she arched to throw him off of her and he lost his balance and fell forward. As he came forward, she went up, and they met in the middle. Sadly… that was the moment that Lacus and I happened to walk in on… And… That's what happened," Athrun concluded his story as he stared out the window of Cagalli's room.

It was silent for a few minutes as Cagalli processed all the information she had gained from her friend. She knew that he had a temper, though he rarely showed it in public… But Kira was his best friend so it was unusual for him to go off on him like that… Though, like he said, it could have been the stress and fatigue of the war. However, that didn't absolve him from all the blame… Though Kira wasn't free of blame either. Suddenly, a sharp smack sounded through the room as Athrun's head whipped to the side.

Holding his cheek as a red mark smeared across his cheek, he looked at Cagalli as she seethed in rage and said, "I guess I deserved that."

Cagalli's shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her anger, "YOU GUESS!"

Athrun's eyes held sadness as he gazed at her, "I did deserve that."

"You're damn right you deserved that! And if Kira shows up, I'm going to slap him too!" Cagalli screamed.

Thoroughly confused, all Athrun could utter was, "Huh?"

"Yes Athrun, you completely flew off the handle over a simple misunderstanding. You hurt Kira and made him flee. But Kira is also to blame you idiot! He just ran off without even bothering to explain what happened to you and Lacus. I'm sure he was devastated and felt that you didn't trust him, but he still ran away without setting everything straight. Ugh! You guys just make me so damn mad!" She screamed.

"No Cagalli!" Athrun pleaded. "Don't put any of the blame on Kira, it is all rightfully mine! I didn't give him the chance to explain and I broke our promise*."

At that, Cagalli looked up, "Promise? What promise?"

Athrun smiled slightly at that, "When we were still in Lunar Prep School together, Kira and I made a promise to each other that we would always trust each other no matter what the circumstances… That we would always be there for each other even if everyone else abandoned us… I broke that promise once before this happened, when I self-destructed the Aegis… I should never have broken it again."

Cagalli placed her hand on Athrun's shoulder and gave it a short squeeze, "Kira forgave you once before, you two were able to rekindle your friendship. I'm sure if you explained all of this to Kira and strived for his forgiveness, you two could be friends once more."

Smiling sadly at her, Athrun shook his head, "I don't think so… Not this time." Before Cagalli could protest, he jumped to his feet, "I seriously messed up this time Cagalli! Don't you see that! I drove him off without thinking twice about his side of the story! I pretty much threw out friendship back in his face!"

"Athrun sit down!" Cagalli commanded sharply.

Shocked, he quickly complied with her command. When she went into 'leader' mode, she could be quite menacing if not complied with. For her to take that tone with him, she was seriously upset at him.

Seeing him sit there with his head down and hands clenched his lap, she soothingly placed her hands over his, "Hey… Athrun, look at me," when he did so, she smiled encouragingly at him, "I know you think I'm upset at you… Which you are quite right, I am furious at you… However, I am still your friend. But I have to ask, why haven't you tried to contact him if you're feeling so guilty?"

He smiled sadly at the question, "I couldn't bring myself to. After all the pain I caused him, I thought he would be better off away from me… so I couldn't hurt him again. Also, I had no way of doing so; I had no contact information for him. I've kept my eyes and ears open to see if I can find out how he is doing but it truly seems as though he has disappeared… I just hope he heard my message."

Cagalli pulled him into a hug, "If he did, I'm sure he will come. If he comes, I'll do everything I can to try and make things right between you two."

Athrun patted her back, "It's ok. If things are meant to work out, they will. However, first you have to focus on getting better. Promise me that."

"I will, I promise," Cagalli soothed her friend.

Athrun pulled back and stood, "Good. Now, I'll go get you something to eat."

XxX

A week after his heart to heart with Cagalli, Athrun paced back and forth in Cagalli's room anxiously. They hadn't heard anything about Kira since Athrun had made the broadcast. In his head, Athrun was planning what he could do to get his former friend there. He could always make another broadcast, but if the first didn't reach him, he doubted that a second one would. He could also go out into the colonies and try to find the violet-eyed youth. However, none of the ideas seemed plausible; Cagalli would probably be dead before he found the other.

"Athrun, calm down. There is nothing you can accomplish by wearing a hole in my floor," Cagalli scolded him.

"But if he heard the broadcast, why isn't here hear yet?" Athrun stated, running a hand through his teal hair.

"You don't know for sure that he heard it. Plus, maybe he thinks it's just a ruse to get him to come back," Cagalli tried to find answers for the questions plaguing her friend's mind.

"If I know Kira, if he heard that you were in danger of… dying, he would come even if he thought it was a ruse… You're his sister, he wouldn't let that go," Athrun sounded like he was trying to convince Cagalli as much as he was trying to convince himself.

Sighing softly, Cagalli thought of a way to distract her friend, "Hey Athrun, let's go outside. It's been forever since I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin."

Smiling softly at her, he nodded, "Of course, let me just help you into your wheelchair. We don't want you straining yourself too much."

Getting Cagalli into the wheelchair was an easy task. She normally put up a fight about it, insisting that she didn't need to use such a thing. However, today she just wanted to help Athrun. She could see he was suffering; he wanted to see his friend again and he also wanted for her to get better. Overall, this little excursion was for him only.

"Are you comfortable?" Athrun asked as she shifted in the chair a little.

Smiling back at him she said, "As comfortable as I can get. Now please… Will you take me outside?"

"Of course," he assured her as he began to move toward the front of the house.

They were almost at the door when Lacus stepped out of the living room, "Where are you two off to?"

"I'm taking Cagalli outside, she's been cooped up in this house forever," Athrun told her.

Lacus glared at him, "Kira could be here any day and you want to leave the house? What is wrong with you?"

Athrun's hands clenched on the push bars of the wheelchair. He had tried to ignore the fact that Lacus had changed over the years, but it was getting harder and harder to deny. The gentle, caring person that existed ten years ago was no longer present in the person before him.** All she did was talk about Kira and how she was going to win him back; nothing else mattered to her. She refused to take any responsibility for the incident that occurred the last time they saw Kira; she insisted on blaming everything on Athrun and Miss Murrue. Sometimes it took all his control not to snap at her.

Before Athrun could speak, Cagalli did, "We're only going to be right outside Lacus, there is no harm in that. If he comes, he will see us out there, right Athrun?"

"Of course," Athrun agreed.

"Well if he shows up, you better come and get me, I'm sure he'll be so happy to see me!" Lacus exclaimed.

Growling softly, Athrun's hands nearly broke the handles off the wheelchair. God she could be conceited. Kira was probably as bitter toward her as he was toward himself… Well probably more to him but he was sure that Kira probably blamed her too.

A soft hand rested on his as Cagalli looked up at him, "Of course Lacus, if Kira shows up, we will come and get you."

Lacus beamed, happy that someone understood her. With that taken care of, she nearly danced to her room as she hummed under her breath. She always made sure she looked her best, thinking Kira could show up any day.

Sighing, Athrun told Cagalli, "I don't know what happened to her Cagalli… She used to be more… Gentle."

"Ten years changes a lot of people Athrun," Cagalli reminded him.

He chuckled softly, "Then why are we still the same?"

"Because we're awesome," she grinned at him.

Laughing, he carefully wheeled her to the door. Pushing the button beside the door, he waited for the automatic opening mechanism to take effect; it was easier when Cagalli was wheelchair bound so he had installed it himself.

However, when the door slid open, a shadow fell across the floor. Both Cagalli and Athrun raised their heads to look at the person standing before them before both of their mouths dropped. It was almost too good to be true.

"Kira," Athrun whispered.

END!

*- I completely made that promise up out of midair. I could see them doing something like that and it made the story more interesting as it added another plot device that I can work with.

**- I appreciate the role Lacus plays in the anime but I don't think anyone could stay that… cheerful forever. It's a reality of life that people change due to the situations they are put in. So please, don't hate me changing Lacus. It's just another plot device for the story!

And there is the end of that chapter; Kira has finally arrived. YAY! Again, I hope you all don't hate me for changing Lacus so much. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; please review!

**Pri-Chan 1410**- I'm glad you like the story. You will definitely see how Kira has changed in the past 10 years. As for the story pairing, it's an Athrun/Kira. I hope that doesn't bother you. I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story.

**Blood Scarlet Dark**- Well, Kira did kind of show up out of the blue. I would tell you more but… well… I don't want to give too much away just yet :D I hope you continue reading

**AnimeHuntress**- You are quite welcome for the story, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I tried to portray Kira as accurately as possible at first, that will change in the next chapter. I will definitely give a better explanation later as to why he reacted as he did. Again, glad you like it :D

**ZGMF-XA-880Salvation**- No, it's not D: sorry. It's a KiraxAthrun story, which I hope doesn't bother you… I'm sorry if it does. As for the relationship bit, they haven't been entirely stagnant the past 10 years but that information will come in later chapters. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

**Shenhu**- I'm glad you are enjoying it. Information pertaining to their relationships in the past 10 years will be in a later chapter, I promise :D

**anime-dark-fairy**- I'm glad you like the story :D That makes me very happy!

AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR LISTS!


	6. Tense Exchange

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Seed except for the plot of this story!

A/N: YAY! Kira is finally back! I bet you're all dying to know how he's changed! Do not fear you shall soon find out! Well, that's enough from me, onto the story!

Tense Exchange

_However, when the door slid open, a shadow fell across the floor. Both Cagalli and Athrun raised their heads to look at the person standing before them before both of their mouths dropped. It was almost too good to be true._

"_Kira," Athrun whispered._

Athrun/Cagalli POV

There was no mistaking the man that stood at the door, no matter how much he had changed in the past ten years. Though really, the only thing that remained the same about him was his hair and eye color. Everything else had changed drastically. Cagalli and Athrun couldn't help but stare.

Kira had obviously hit a growth spurt since he had been gone, now standing at roughly six feet tall, give or take a few inches. The short chocolate brown locks were gone though the bangs remained, instead his hair was in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and they could see the end reached down past his bottom as the wind blew softly. The baby fat had faded from his face as well, leaving behind a defined jaw, finely arched brows, and high cheek bones. Those violet eyes retained their brilliant color but a shield now covered them, his eyes looked guarded and cold. In fact, they seemed to stare right through everything, as though he was in a different world all together. But the stance of his body showed that he was right there in that moment; body tensed slightly as though prepared for conflict. Metal glinted in the sunlight, showing off the multiple piercings in the man's ears; there were three studs in each ear while the left ear had a small silver hoop in the cartilage and the right ear held an ear cuff across the top. Those weren't all of his piercings either; another small black hoop was through Kira's right bottom lip on the far side and a small silver barbell showed through his bangs above his left eye.

His outfit was also completely different but still screamed Kira for some reason. Around his neck was a thick red choker that seemed molded to his skin. A black wife-beater clung to every contour on his upper body showing that he hadn't been lax during the times of peace. His arms were all hard lines and shadows. The shirt showcased his six pack as well as his defined pectorals. Grey skinny jeans clung to his slim waist and hugged his mile long legs, held up by a red studded belt. On his feet was a pair of red converse, obviously well worn. Overall, the Kira before them showed none of the naïve youth that he had been; this Kira knew that the world wasn't fair as was ready to face that fact head on.

Kira POV

He stood outside the gates to the Athha resident, not ready to go inside just yet. Instead, he stood there and thought about why he was there. He was slightly insulted that they had waited so long to try and reach out to him if his sister's condition was a bad as Athrun appeared to make it out to be on TV. Then again, it could have just been a clever plot to lure him back. That thought was quickly discarded, if they were going to do that, they wouldn't have waited ten years.

He barely suppressed a sigh as he thought back to that fateful night ten years ago. It barely crossed his mind anymore after he shoved it back to the dark recesses of his conscious. There was no need to dwell on the past; mistakes could never be taken back. Though he had endeavored to forget about, he was still uncomfortable being there. He knew Athrun, and most likely Lacus, also resided behind those gates in that magnificent house. He would have loved to continue to avoid them for the rest of their natural lives but his sister needed him, if the broadcast was anything to go by.

Pushing his thoughts to the side, he quickly walked through the gates and up the ramp to the door before he could think more about it. Just as he went to ring the doorbell, the door slid open. He was slightly surprised as his body tensed. His eyes barely widened as he took in the sight that was on the other side; his beloved exuberant sister was in a wheelchair. He heard Athrun whisper his name and knew that they were staring at him, but he paid it no mind as he too was examining them.

Cagalli looked frail, so he assumed the broadcast was correct. Her normal chubby cheeks had faded and her face looked gaunt. Her fiery copper eyes had dulled somewhat, though they still spoke of life. Her golden hair now fell past her shoulders, the boyish short hair now a thing of the past. She was dressed in clothes similar to those worn in a hospital; loose blue cotton pants, a loose blouse that tied in the front, and her feet were bare.

Allowing his eyes to drift upward, he took the first glimpses of his childhood friend in years, other than from his shoulders up. His teal eyes looked haunted as they stared at him, like he was seeing a ghost from the past. They spoke of guilt, surprise, and happiness. His face had also thinned out into a defined jaw line, though some baby fat clung desperately to his cheeks. His hair, the same color teal as his eyes, was still the same, hanging just past his jaw.

Athrun was dressed casually, clothes he had never thought the other would own. A tight black t-shirt adorned his upper half, showing the contours of his chest and stomach. Athrun hadn't let himself go during the times of peace. If one hadn't been looking for it, they wouldn't have noticed the black shoulder holster that was filled with a black 9mm; probably for Cagalli's protection. He worse faded blue jeans that seemed to hug his lower half though they were still loose enough to allow comfortable movement. He also worse Converse, though his were the traditional black and white.

3rd Person POV

The silence hung between the three of them like a curtain. Athrun and Cagalli didn't know what to say; his appearance was sudden and unexpected. They were waiting on him but to have him suddenly there shocked them. He had changed so much since they had both seen him; they didn't know how to act around him.

"I heard you were looking for me," Kira's voice broke the silence, a smooth deep baritone instead of his youthful high-pitched tone.

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but everything he wanted to say got caught in his throat. There was so much he wanted to say; so much he wanted to ask; so much he wanted to apologize for. Kira stood right in front of him and he couldn't even speak.

Clearing his throat, he tried again, "We were… Um, I'd invite you but we were just headed out… Would you care to join us?"

Kira eyed them suspiciously for a moment before he nodded his consent, "Sure."

Cagalli had yet to speak, still in partial shock. It was her brother, the one she hadn't heard from in ten years. A part of her wanted to scream at him and hit him while a larger part of her wanted to pull him into a hug and cry on his shoulder.

Athrun pushed Cagalli out onto the porch and pressed the button to close the door behind them. He jerked his head to the side, indicating where he wanted to go; a small gazebo off to the side by a lake. He then began to follow the path, fully aware that Kira was following them; his presence was tangible.

Soon enough they were situated in the gazebo; Cagalli sitting beside the table in her wheelchair as Athrun sat beside her. Kira stood off a little to the side, still gripping the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"K-K-Kira," Cagalli whispered, finally finding her voice, as tears filled her eyes.

Kira glanced at her, his eyes softening slightly as they fell on her. Swiftly crossing over to her, he shot Athrun a cautious look before kneeling before her and laying his bag beside him. Raising his hand, he gently smoothed the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey Cagalli," Kira said with a small smile, though his words were monotone.

He suddenly found himself with his arms full as his sister threw her arms around him. He stiffened slightly at the contact, not use to physical contact. He was stiff in her arms before he heard her sobs as her tears fell on his shoulder. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's ok, don't cry," he soothed her softly.

"Kira," she nearly wailed as she continued to sob.

Kira sighed softly, his bangs moving slightly with the exhalation. He could feel eyes on him and he didn't like it. He glanced to the side to see Athrun staring at him again. He could still hear and feel Cagalli sobbing against him.

Pushing her back to hold her at arm's length, he spoke more harshly than he intended, "Stop crying."

Cagalli's heart clenched at his cold and harsh words. He really had changed, more than they had, in the past ten years. She had to wonder if her brother was really in the cold shell before her.

Hugging her stomach, she looked to the side, "Sorry."

Athrun glared at Kira for his harsh words. His sister hadn't heard from him in ten years and that was how he treated her. He could have at least dealt with her crying on his shoulder for a few minutes. What the hell was wrong with him?

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he continued to glare at Kira, "You don't need to be so harsh, she's just happy to see you."

Kira sighed again as he ran his through his bangs. His own heart has clenched a little at the hurt look in his sister's eyes. He hadn't meant to be so harsh; he just didn't have a lot of contact with other people, his social skills were severely lacking. Standing, he moved to lean against a pillar to the side of them. Staring out across the lake, he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply to center himself. His emotions flared up slightly before he squashed them back down.

"I-It's good to see you K-Kira," Cagalli stuttered, still not looking at her brother.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at her before returning his eyes to the surface of the lake, "You too."

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see her," Athrun shouted, not liking his old friend's attitude.

Kira stiffened as the angry words thrown at him. He looked at Athrun with hard eyes. He did not like being spoken to like that. Athrun inwardly cringed as he pinned down with that stare. The usual warm violet depths were cold yet harsh. Though Kira's face was expressionless, Athrun knew the other was angry with him.

"Stop it," Cagalli said softly, laying a gentle hand on Athrun's forearm before looking at Kira, "I'm sorry… It's… Just been so long. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

Kira nodded stiffly, "Don't worry about it."

Gesturing to the spot across from them, she asked him, "Would you please sit?"

Shoving away from the pillar, he crossed slowly to the seat offered him. He gracefully sank into the chair as he rested his arm on the armrest and cradled his face between his thumb and forefinger. Looking up, he gazed expectantly at Cagalli, waiting for her to speak.

Clearing her throat and hastily wiping the tears off her cheeks, she offered him a small smile, "You really have changed."

He grunted softly, "It's been ten years."

Cagalli was uncomfortable, one could tell from her posture, but she pushed on, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, work mostly," his replies barely answered her questions.

"Um… Where have you been?" she asked another question, desperate not to let the conversation die.

"Around. Most recently in the Decatur colony," Kira took some pity on her, giving her a slightly more in-depth answer.

Her eyes widened slightly at that, "Isn't that the most recent colony deep in space?"

"Yeah, it's why it took me so long to get here," he offered.

"Oh… It's ok," she whispered, not knowing where to go from there.

Sighing again, Kira decided to get right to the point, "Why am I here?"

Athrun's fists were clenched under the table as he tried not to butt into the conversation. He didn't want to ruin things between Kira and Cagalli but it was really starting to get to him. Kira was so disinterested in everything and for him to ask such a sensitive question so bluntly. His nails dug into his palms as he tried to reign in his anger.

"Oh…" Cagalli murmured, eyes looking dejected.

Kira straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was part of the reason he didn't want to come back. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but he couldn't afford to open up now. After so many years of pushing his emotions back, it was hard to feel them anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking to people; I generally try to avoid conversations," Kira offered the best explanation he could.

Cagalli shook her head quickly, "No, it's ok. I just… I don't know."

Her quirked a wry smile at her, "Wished I was still the naïve little boy from ten years ago?"

She chuckled a little at that, "It would have been nice."

Kira's eyes darted to Athrun before focusing back on his sister before he whispered, "People change."

Cagalli could feel the tense atmosphere around her. She didn't think Kira knew that she knew what happened, but he probably expected. Though she wished she could help her friends, she just didn't know how. As it was, Athrun was entirely excluded from the conversation. Kira couldn't even look at him for more than a few seconds.

She offered him a bright smile, "Of course people change, it's been ten years. None of us are who we used to be. Even though it's been so long, you're still my brother… I still love you."

Kira's eyes softened drastically at that as he reached a hand across the table to lay on hers, "I still love you too Cags."

Her smile brightened even more after hearing the nickname he had given her fall from his lips. Her Kira was in there, she just needed to dig until she found him. She wouldn't stop until things had been set right.

Clasping his hand in hers, she said again, "It's good to see you."

Squeezing her hand, he forced himself to return her sentiments, "I know, it's good to see you too… Though…"

She looked at him with a furrowed brow as he trailed off, "Though what?"

Sighing, he decided to be blunt, "You've looked better Cags."

"Oh… I suppose so," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the cordial words they were exchanging.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, wanting an answer.

Cagalli sat there, staring at her knees. She really didn't want to tell him, he had just gotten back and she didn't want to ruin his return. Though Athrun had called him there for that very purpose, she didn't want to worry her brother.

Seeing that Cagalli wasn't going to answer, Athrun clasped her other hand as he stared Kira in the eyes, "She has lymphoma."

END

A/N: We finally see how much Kira has changed, though probably not all for the best (sorry if my description of him is lacking, but what's in my mind is kind of hard to describe). I promise, he will get better but right now he's just a little awkward. More differences will also be revealed later. In a later chapter we'll hear fully what he's been up to the past ten years as well as what the other's have been up to. Please, let me know what you think :D

**ZGMF-XA-880Salvation**- Yes, I mean KiraxAthrun as in a yaoi couple. I love the two of them together so I wanted to write a story about it. I don't normally like Cagalli either but I tried to make her more bearable in this story. Plus, she was needed to bring Kira back to them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :D

**Twillightfairy**- Well, here is a look at how much Kira has changed. I hope you like it, though his attitude leaves a little to be desired! Lacus Lacus Lacus, I'm not quite sure how much longer you are going to like her… I don't see good things for her in the future of this fic. I hope you continue to like the story, and please let me know what you think!

**Vampirieangel**- Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Pri-Chan 1410**- Your wish is my command, you got to meet the new Kira in this chapter. Please let me know what you think of him! As for Lacus, I don't really like her either, she is always so giddy and too optimistic in the anime. It kind of got on my nerves. In this fic, I am taking a whole new approach on her character, I hope you enjoy. I hope you liked the chapter!

**anime-dark-fairy**- I'm glad that you like the changes to Lacus, more of those changes will be revealed later. I hope you like the new Kira as well. Please let me know what you think of the story!

**AnimeHuntress**- I'm glad that you like the story so far. As for the cliffhangers, I am apparently notorious for them lol. I just can't seem to help myself, it keeps everyone hanging on the edge of their seats wanting to know what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!

**ben4kevin-** I don't plan on Shinn being in this fic, though I haven't really thought that far ahead into it. I am just kind of writing by the seat of my pants right now lol. As for Kira being seme or uke… I haven't quite decided just yet. Though I hope with his new attitude in this fic it will be easier to see him as a seme. Please let me know what you think of the story!

THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! ALSO, THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED THIS FIC TO ANY OF THEIR LISTS. YOU ALL MAKE WRITING THIS STORY WORTHWHILE!


End file.
